


Bleeding

by Truthfully



Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [18]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, a phobia of needles, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthfully/pseuds/Truthfully
Summary: It was a fact about herself. Her name was Anna, she had red hair and she was terrified of needles.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna Advent 2017 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Bleeding

I’m donating blood today and I’m afraid of needles

She hated doctor offices. They were dreadful places, filled with sick people. Somehow they managed to be both urgent and boring, despite how contradictory that seemed. She associated their wait rooms with anxiety, and the doctors themselves with needles,one of the few things she was deathly afraid of.

She couldn’t quite pinpoint when she became so afraid of needles, or even why. It was an irrational fear, but a persistent one. Just thinking about the things was enough to send her heart rate through the roof. It was a fact about herself. Her name was Anna, she had red hair and she was terrified of needles.

However, despite the amount of terror she was feeling, she had the will to overcome it. Today, Anna was going to get over that fear.

So here she was at the local blood bank, facing up to her fear of needles by donating blood. It was logical. It allowed her to chose the timing and even initiate the exposure on her own terms. Plus it was a community service adding some warm fuzzies as a reward, as her mom liked to say.

Still, even though she was an adult she had to have her mom drive her there since her hands shook so much. It was embarrassing; but there was no teasing, no condescension. She was sure if she asked she would even get a hand to hold. But that she decided to forgo even after her mom offered to come in with her.

Looking up at the sign in the parking lot really brought it home. She was here, at a blood bank. Her bravado faltered and she forced her trembling knees to the door; to pull it open and walk in. The act had taken more effort than she thought.

But here she was! The first step.

Now she sat in the office, looking pale as she filled out the information. It didn’t help at all. There was the thought of needles being pushed into her skin as she answered each question. So she stalled, going so far as to double check each answer before she handed the paperwork over.

The blonde nurse she gave the bundle to smiled reassuringly at her, but she didn’t feel reassured. But still. She held on. Well, she held onto the chair, trying not to rush out like a frightened little child. It didn’t take long for her to be called back.

The hallway wasn’t as dark and scary as it should have been. As it felt like, but the nurse had all but held her hand towards the back. The nurse even asked her if she was okay, which she answered in the positive, being too busy keeping her heart in her chest.

It opened up to a cheery room, lined with pictures and informational posters. There was a line of reclining chairs. The kind that reminded her more of a dentist’s office. Man, did she wish she was at the dentist now. Oh wait, nevermind. She just remembered the needles they’d used there.

The nurse had her lay on a chair then left. Any and all rationality fled at the sight of the nurse coming back in with a cart. A cart loaded down with medical instruments that made it seem more like a torture session then a donation

Then the needle came out. 

To her eternal embarrassment she, put quite simply, panicked and went kind of crazy for a moment. She jumped from the chair, and tried to escape. Through a wall. With her head. For a moment she blacked out, coming back to the world with a splitting headache and seeing double.

Over her were two nurses, their hands gently cradling her head. She hadn’t really paid any attention to them before. Being more concerned with the idea of needles then the woman who would have used them. Now that she was literally unable to look anywhere else, well now she actually started to try and pay attention to the two of them.

“Oh geez, God is on point today. He sent the same angel twice.” The blondes flinched, and Anna tried to force down the heart that threatened to jump out of her throat again. Ah, there was a smile. She sure was pretty when she smiled.

“Honey, you have a concussion, can you follow my finger?” The heavenly voice was amused, giggling as a hand rose up. Anna nodded stupidly.

"I'd follow you anywhere."

\-------------------------------

"That's how you met?"

“Oh yes, it was.” Elsa tried to keep a straight face and failing. Meanwhile Anna was redder than a tomato, her face hidden in Elsa’s side. Elsa ignored the fingers poking into her ribs. All of Anna’s attempts coming no where close to stop her amusement, or her telling the full story.


End file.
